


Apologies

by claimingtheanonymous



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Apologies, F/M, Oral Sex, Post-Battle of Hogwarts, Smut, romione
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-23
Updated: 2018-08-23
Packaged: 2019-07-01 14:10:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15775692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/claimingtheanonymous/pseuds/claimingtheanonymous
Summary: Hermione is late for their date...and she's come up with a mutually pleasing way to apologise.





	Apologies

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for the ask @5sara5, i got very carried away with this one.

Ron was awoken by the sound of the door slamming to, he stretched out, feeling his neck pop in discomfort at having fallen asleep on the sofa. He blinks out into the dimly lit living room of his and Hermione’s flat. The sun has set and only the lamp in Hermione’s reading nook is on, leaving the place dark. Ron stayed still on the sofa, getting his bearings working out who it was that had coming bursting into the apartment. He could feel the panic rising in his throat, Hermione had been late coming home, in fact she was so late that they’d completely missed their date that they’d planned that morning. And perhaps it wasn’t odd that Hermione was late, what worried Ron was how late she was. It looked as though the sun had long since set and it was August, which meant it was late.  
Ron’s heartbeat only began to calm when he heard the tell tale signs of keys being chucked unceremoniously into the small china bowl they were kept in by the front door and the sound of heels being dropped to the ground.  
“Ron?” Came Hermione’s voice, loud in the quiet flat.  
“I’m here.” Ron groaned moving up in the seat so he could see over the back and watched as Hermione came into the room and headed straight for him. She looked harried and sexy as hell. Her hair was pilled up on top of her head, her wand stuck through it to hold it all in place, her shirt was currently being unbuttoned a little, to accommodate breath and she padded through in her bare feet. Ron smiled at her even though she looked distraught.  
“I’m so sorry.” She said as she made her way around the sofa and promptly straddled his lap, hands taking hold of his face as she pecked her lips against his quickly. “So, so sorry.”   
Ron’s hands automatically take up place on her hips as he smiles up at her. “It’s fine.”  
“No! It’s not Ron! I’m a rubbish fiancé. I swear it won’t happen again.” She pouts, dropping her hands between them and playing with one of the buttons on Ron’s shirt.  
“You’re brilliant. And it’s fine. We’ll go another time.” Ron tells her, watching her lips pout and the way her eyebrows were still scrunched together.  
“Fine. But I need to make it up to you.” She tells him, wiggling further onto his lap and undoing the top button of his shirt. Ron can feel the beginnings of a flush creeping onto his cheeks and up his neck at the suggestion and position.  
“Oh yeah?” He asks with a smirk, his fingers gripping onto her hips, thumbs running along the crease between hip and thigh through her rucked up skirt.  
“Yep.” Hermione lets her lips pop on the ‘p’ as she continues undoing the buttons of Ron’s shirt. “So…have your way with me Mr Weasley.” Hermione intones suggestively, undoing the final button of Ron’s shirt and pulling it wide open between them.  
“Mmm…” Ron mumbles out as Hermione lets her hands slide up his torso, letting her nails scratch their way up and down as Ron watches.  
“I’m serious Ron.” Hermione tells him after a moment. “Tell me what you want me to do.”   
And Ron can’t quite believe it, because it is altogether unheard of, Hermione relenting power to someone else. Usually, Hermione will be the one in charge in life and bed, not that Ron finds any fault with that at all, in fact he adores her bossiness, especially in bed. But sometimes, it’s nice to be the one in charge.  
“Ron…” Hermione groans out as her thumbs run over his nipples.  
“Take off your shirt.” He says quietly, his voice gravelly in the quiet room as Hermione begins unbuttoning her shirt while still atop Ron. Ron watches in rapture as more and more of her darker skin comes on show, the dim light bouncing off the satiny soft skin that he adores. Once all the buttons were undone, Hermione lets it fall from her arms onto the floor behind her and Ron can’t help but stare at the two lace covered globes before him.  
“This is new.” He says hoarsely as he stares at the light blue lacy bra before him, covering her from him in the most delightful way.  
“It is…I got it specifically for tonight.” She tells him with a smirk.  
“Oh really? Shame because that needs to come off now.” Ron tells her with a grin as he lifts a hand to quickly rub through the lace, to feel the hardening of her nipple beneath. Hermione’s breathing slows down as Ron caresses her, her breaths long and languid beneath his hands.  
“Are you going to take it off for me? Or shall I?” Hermione asks breathlessly.  
Ron looks up from her chest to meet her honey, brown eyes that are dilated and wanting.  
“You do it.” Ron tells her, removing his hand from her chest and leaning back against the sofa.  
Hermione smiles at him before reaching behind herself and unhooking the bra, letting it hang for a moment before slipping her arms out and once again, dropping it to the floor behind her.  
Ron groans appreciatively at the sight before him, breasts that aren’t big but aren’t small, perky and just right for his hands, which go straight for the globes, massaging and groping tenderly.  
Hermione’s breathing becomes harsher at his ministrations, sharp exhales as he thumbs at her hardened nipple, as he leans forward and takes the other into his mouth. Ron lets his tongue flick at her nipple while his other hand moves from her other breast to reach down and behind her, to the zipper of her pencil skirt. He pulls it down fluidly while his mouth continues to move against her, kissing and nipping and teasing and marking her.  
“Don’t leave a bruise where people will see.” She admonishes and Ron drops a hand quickly and heavily to her arse, causing her to cry out a little and buck into his crotch.  
“I thought you said I could do anything I want.” Ron said, his hand rubbing at her arse once more.  
“Well…” Hermione began breathlessly. “You know I’m going out for lunch with your mother and Ginny tomorrow and it’s hot out and I don’t want to have to wear a turtleneck.” She was rambling and smiling to herself, and Ron knew that there was no real animosity behind the words so he brought his lips back to her chest, sucking at the skin there and making sure to leave a mark.   
His other hand meanwhile was dipping down the back of her skirt, underneath her knickers until he felt the hot skin of her arse beneath his hand.  
Hermione moaned above him and her hips moved gently against him as Ron continued his journey to her centre with searching hands. Ron groaned when he came into contact with her soaked centre and Hermione moaned, pushing her hips backwards so that he had better access to her.  
“Merlin you’re wet.” Ron whispered into her ear.  
Hermione was mewling on top of him, hands hanging onto the collar of the shirt still hanging onto Ron’s shoulders.  
Ron only played with her though, teasing her around the edge, keeping her nails digging into his shoulders and her back arching further.  
“Ron.” Hermione moaned out impatiently, rubbing herself against his crotch, against the hard length underneath. “Please.” She’d pulled back a little to look into his eyes and Ron could tell that she had been biting her lip, it was plump and red and oh so kissable. Ron did just that, leant in and kissed her, opening his mouth and letting their tongues press against one another harmoniously and desperately as he continued to move his teasing fingers against her.  
It was only when he felt the overwhelming need to breathe deeply that Ron pulled away and pulled his fingers out from her skirt.  
“Stand up ‘mione.” Ron mumbled as he pushed at her hips, helping her get to her feet before him. “And lose the skirt.”  
Hermione bites her lip and does as he says, letting the skirt fall to the ground. Ron finds himself staring at the same lace as before, this one covering an even more desirable prize.  
“This colour really suits you.” Ron chokes out, admiring the light lace in comparison to her dark skin and almost drooling at the sight before him.  
“Thanks.” Hermione replies quietly. “What now?”  
Ron looks up and see’s that she’s watching him closely, her eyes soft and her cheeks flushed.  
“Get rid of ‘em.” Ron tells her with a wicked grin. “And lay on the sofa.”   
“Yes Sir.” Hermione mocks and Ron laughs loudly as her knickers drop to the floor and she moves until she is laid out on the sofa before Ron, legs bent and knees together.  
Ron turns so that he’s facing her, shucking his shirt from his back before letting his hands run from her ankles to her knees before parting them with her, and leaning down until his torso is flat on the sofa between her spread legs.  
“You know I’m the one who’s apologising. This is supposed to be about you, me apologising to you.” Hermione says breathlessly, looking down at him as he kissed the inside of her thigh.  
“Well you can apologise by letting me eat you out.” Ron tells her quickly, leaning in and running his tongue right through her centre.  
“Fuck.” Hermione moans out. “You’re too good at this.”   
Ron didn’t answer, intent on his ministration, letting his tongue move against her, up and down and inside. While Hermione writhed beneath him, bucking her hips up against his mouth and letting out groans that were so loud the neighbours might actually worry.  
“Ron!” Hermione cries out hands falling into his short hair, pulling at it as he only presses on, kissing and licking and worshipping her, his fiancé, his future wife.  
“Ron seriously.” Hermione moaned out, tugging at his hair again, rougher this time.  
“Merlin Hermione that hurts you know.” He tells her licking at his lips and meeting her desperate gaze.  
“Ron…” Hermione says, voice stern.  
“’Mione, this is your apology you’ve got to let me accept it.” Ron says cheekily, kissing at her thighs, his hands moving up her body to take hold her breasts.  
“Ron! Please I just want you to fuck me, please.” She says with a groan, head falling back to the sofa beneath her and her hands coming up to rest on top of Ron’s moving ones.  
“I’m not going to fuck you.” He says quietly and he hears Hermione move to rest on her elbows looking down at him nuzzling into her hipbone. She’s just beginning to talk when he carries on. “You’ve got to fuck yourself on me.” He looks up at her from the corner of his eyes and watches as her face falls into confusion before grinning wickedly down at him.  
“Fine, I’ll do all the hard work then.” She tells him as she sits up, pulling herself away from him and motioning with her hands for him to fall backwards on the sofa, away from her. Ron obeys for the first time that evening, falling back and positioning a cushion beneath his head as he watches Hermione move closer. She moves until she’s straddling his thighs so that she can reach and undo his jeans, pushing them down impatiently, bringing his boxers away with them and she has to move once more so that they’re completely out of her way, trapping his legs together in a bundle of jeans and boxers.  
She climbed back on then, rubbing herself against him, making him groan in pleasure, hardening him even more so than he was. Ron couldn’t believe the sight before him, beautiful and sexy and sweet all at the same time as she moved against him, moaning out his name and cursing just as frequently.  
Taking Ron’s hard length in hand Hermione aligned herself with him, pressing down with a keening moan as he slid inside her. Ron groaned out too, too loud but he couldn’t suppress it. His hands found purchase on her waist though as Hermione began to move herself above him, up and down he found his hands wandering to her heaving and bouncing breasts, or down to her clit, making her jerk against him and pant heavily.  
Watching her from below, Ron thought that this was his favourite position, watching her move so gracefully against him, passion in her eyes and flush in her cheeks, breasts and waist on show to him, displaying her want for him, to him. He loved it.   
Hermione’s pace had begun to speed up when she took hold of his hand at her breast and moved it down her body and between her legs. Ron took the hint and began circling the nub hidden there, rubbing against it which in turn sent her to move against quicker. Together they moved in sync, their movements causing the other pleasure beyond measure.  
“’Mione! Shit. I’m gonna’ come.” Ron rasped out, hips stuttering upwards as his fingers continued to move. Hermione moaned out loudly and pressed down harder before she came around him and in response made Ron come.  
Hermione flopped down on top of him, chest to chest, they breathed deeply and raggedly. Their chest sticky against one another from the sweat but Ron couldn’t care less. He wrapped his arms about Hermione, holding her to him as they came down from their high.  
“Was that a good apology or what?” Hermione asked and Ron guffawed loudly by her ear.  
“You can apologise to me like that more often I think.” Ron replied, making Hermione giggle in return.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on [tumblr](https://claimingtheanonymous.tumblr.com/) btw, come say hi!


End file.
